


Footloose

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Tom catches you singing and dancing to his version of "Move it on Over" by Hank Williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footloose

**Author's Note:**

> Here's his version :) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q82CFEzBt8

It was dinner time. Tom wasn’t supposed to be home today, so you were fixing pasta for one. It wasn’t as fun to eat by yourself, but right now, Tom was probably eating something off a paper plate at the set, so at least you were eating with a solid plate and fork.

You set your computer up on the counter before picking out the pasta and tomato sauce. You found a music queue on Youtube that caught your interest and pressed play, singing along with each song that came on and smiling when a favorite did. It seemed to be reading your mind.

And that’s when a favorite of yours came on.

It was from before you met Tom officially. It was him preforming at a music festival, playing an old Hank Williams song. You just loved the way his voice changed from posh British to Country Western American. You weren’t saying that Tom was perfect or anything…wait…never mind. You were saying that.

That’s when you caught your foot tapping to the music and a grin spread on your face. Your hips started to sway and the next thing you knew, you were dancing around the kitchen singing to “Move it on Over” with Tom.

You didn’t notice that he was standing in the doorway, watching you. He had finished up post production yesterday and you were behind a couple days. And now, he was standing there, watching as you danced around, with a smile on his face.

“Man, Shakira was right.” You heard him say, making you jump. “Hips don’t lie.” You turned around with a guilty smile on your face.

“How long were you standing there?” You asked, your cheeks turning red.

“Long enough darling.” He said, walking up to you and putting his hands on your hips. “Maybe I could get a private show?” You quickly moved the pasta off the burner and let Tom lead you to the bedroom, where you learned just how much fun dancing with Tom Hiddleston could be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you enjoy it?


End file.
